


The Hills are Alive

by melonpanparade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/melonpanparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Armin agreed to move in with Jean, he certainly didn’t sign up for this. </p><p><i>Jean’s tendency to sing in the shower without reserve is one thing Armin definitely didn’t expect when he agreed to move in with Jean. And, if this morning’s solo shower concert is anything to go by, Jean also has a surprising penchant for the Sound of Music, and specifically for </i>The Hills are Alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hills are Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jearmin Week II (prompt: accident).
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://melonpanparade.tumblr.com/post/92098561600).

Jean’s tendency to sing in the shower without reserve is one thing Armin definitely didn’t expect when he agreed to move in with Jean. And, if this morning’s solo shower concert is anything to go by, Jean also has a surprising penchant for the Sound of Music, and specifically for _The Hills are Alive_.

It’s not a bad thing, though. He actually feels quite privileged. After all, Jean has a lovely singing voice. Although, Armin considers, perhaps not so much when he struggles to reach those really high notes. He winces at the memory of yesterday’s rendition of _Love on Top_. Now _that_ was a performance worthy of inducing indigestion. At least he was only on his first cup of tea (soon followed by several more of a stronger variety). He really hopes their neighbours can’t hear Jean. If they can, it won’t be the first complaint they’ve received about nose coming from their flat.

Sometimes Armin sits in the hallway, resting his back against the wall as he listens to Jean sing. He’s noticed Jean has a repertoire of songs ranging all the way back to the 70s, and occasionally he recognises songs that his grandfather listens to in the car. His favourite ones are the sappy love ballads. As Jean’s boyfriend, surely he’s entitled to believe that Jean sings love songs while thinking of him. The downside of sitting so close, however, is that the experience is all rather hit or miss. He doesn’t know what song Jean will launch into next, and given the narrowness of their hallway, he can’t move away fast enough without hurting himself when Jean starts belting out a screamo version of some pop song that has been playing on the radio relentlessly. His knee aches at the thought. At least Jean hasn’t tried to modify _The Hills are Alive_ yet. That would just be downright insulting to Julie Andrews.

Well, all in all, Jean’s morning shower concerts are rather entertaining and even endearing at times. But, Armin decides (with “THE HILLS ARE ALIIIIIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUUUUUSIC” ringing in his ears), there’s a limit to shower concerts. And that’s when you start dancing along to the song in the shower and then slip, making a huge ruckus that scares the shit out of whoever is within hearing distance—in this case, him.

He wastes no time running to the bathroom door and bangs his fists on it in desperation. “JEAN! ARE YOU OKAY? JEAN, ANSWER ME. ARE YOU ALIVE?”

There’s an answering groan, and Armin heaves a sigh of relief.

“Nope… but the hills are.”

It takes all his effort not to kick the door down.


End file.
